The Happy Ending
by themadmanwithabox
Summary: All-Human. Elena is with Stefan who cheats on her with Bonnie. Elena starts dating Damon. No vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All Human. Stefan and Elena are dating. Stefan cheats on Elena with Bonnie. Elena s

tarts to hang out with Damon more and falls in love with him oblivious to the way Damon feels.

**Character/Pairings:** Bonnie/Stefan, Damon/Elena, Matt/Caroline.

**Rating:** T for kissing and language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries, but if I did Elena would be with Damon, not Stefan.

**A/N:** this is my first fanfic so in your reviews please be nice and give me helpful notes please.

Cheating?

Chapter One

Elena cheered for her boyfriend Stefan as he scored another touch down for their team. At this rate they would certainly win the game. She watched as Damon threw the ball to Stefan. (A/N Damon and Stefan both are in school and are on the football team, oh and Elena and Bonnie are cheerleaders.) At the end of the game Elena met Stefan outside the locker rooms to go to everyone's favorite spot the cliff right by the old cemetery. Stefan kissed her on the cheek and led her to his car. "You guys did great out there." Elena said giving him a kiss. "Yea you looked cute out there." Stefan replied.

Later, Stefan and Elena were having a heated make out session in the backseat of Stefan's car when there was a knock on the window. Elena put her shirt back on as Stefan rolled down the window to reveal a grinning Tyler. "Sorry did I interrupt something?" Tyler asked. "Nope." Stefan replied and started going on about the game ignoring Elena. Elena felt a vibrate coming from underneath her. Not wanting to interrupt Stefan Elena checked Stefan's phone to see who texted him. It was a text from Bonnie saying "When are you going to come over? I'm horny;p -B. Elena, disgusted, threw the phone on the ground mumbled goodbye and got out of car. Since she arrived in Stefan's car, she had no choice but to walk. As Elena walked down the street hugged her jacket close to her and shivered at the cold frigid air. A car passing stopped right beside her. Elena thinking it was Stefan kept on walking but when heard a familiar voice say her name she stopped. Elena walked to the car and looked in the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "A better question is what are you doing walking home in the cold?" Damon asked. "None of your concern." she said looking out in the distance. "Well I'm making it my concern." he said looking at her with a frown. "Your brother was cheating on me." she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry let me give you a ride home." he said. "Are you sure?" "Positive." he said with a smile.

After a short drive they arrived at her house. "Thank you for the ride." she said with a sincere smile. "No problem." Damon said. Elena went up to her room and threw herself on her bed. 'What did I do that made him cheat?' she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

**Ok so there is the first chapter. Helpful reviews please! - Jayde**


	2. Mistake?

**A/N Thank you for all your helpful reviews. Especially iamnotavampire2**

Chapter 2

Mistake?

Elena's POV

I was watching TV in an old sweatshirt and sweatpants when there was a knock on my door. I ran to my full length mirror. I grimaced; I looked horrible. My hair was messy, my eyes were red and blotchy, and plus my make up was messed up. When I opened the door thinking it was Jenna, was surprised to see Damon standing there.

"Hey." I said in a small voice.

"Hey, why weren't you at school?" he said with concern showing on his face.

"Didn't feel good." she said walking back to her bed.

"We both know that's a lie." he said following her. She sighed, she didn't really want to talk right now. She just wanted to watch TV and cry.

"Why are you her." she said getting frustrated.

"Just wanting to see how you were doing."

"Well now you see so you can go." she said.

"Well I will leave when you leave." he said sitting down.

"Well I guess your never leaving."

"That's okay with me." he said with a smirk. He really liked her but he was too scared to tell her. "Ugh fine." she said has she un muted the TV.

**Later that night**

Somehow during watching TV they ended up kissing and then that led to sex. Elena woke to the front door slamming and Jenna yelling "I'm home!"

"Damon wake up!" Elena said frantically trying to wake up the sleeping Damon lying next to her.

"Huh what happened?" he said sitting up.

"Well we slept together you idiot! And my aunt just came home!" she said sounding angry but really she was happy because she always had a crush on Damon even when she was with Stefan.

"Oh shit!" he said getting up and searching for his clothes.

"Uh bye see you around I guess." he said before climbing out of her window.

"Ugh!" she screamed as she fell back against the pillows. She just made the biggest mistake ever. Or was it?

**Okay here is the second chapter. Hope ya'll like it! I'll try to update soon! Oh yea don't forget to review!**


	3. The Break Up

Chapter 3

The Break Up

Elena's POV

The day after the thing with Damon happened I returned to school. As soon as I got out of her car Bonnie ran up to her with a cheery smile.

"Hey 'Lena where were you yesterday?" Bonnie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Bonnie can you do me a favor?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Yea is everything alright?" Bonnie said.

"Stop trying acting like you care, because you really don't." I said

"What do you mean 'Lena?" Bonnie said in a fake innocent voice. Oh my god I just want to punch her two-timing face in.

"Stop trying to sound innocent you two-timing bitch!" I said taking a deep breath trying not to explode.

"I don't understand." she said.

"I know you were sleeping around with Stefan behind my back!" I said.

About this time Stefan walked over to us.

"Hey Elena." he said putting his arm around me.

"I know." I said shrugging his arm off.

"Know what?" he said.

"I know that you cheated on me." I said glaring at him.

"Oh and by the way we're over." I said as I walked away.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said opening my eyes.

"Elena." Damon said.

"Hi what are you doing?" I said getting lost in his eyes.

"Going to class." he said.

"Oh okay well bye." I said.

As I was walking away I thought 'man I am such a loser. Why can't I tell him how I feel?'

Damon POV

Man why can't I tell Elena how I feel about her. I mean I am Damon freaking Salvatore, captain of the football team just tell Elena how I feel? God I'm such a loser.

**Hope you like the chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
